The present invention relates to a toy vehicle control system in which a plurality of toy vehicles are independently controlled by a plurality of radio control sets without mutual interference therebetween.
Toy vehicle games are well known such as, for example, the "Slot car" game in which independent control of vehicle speed is provided to operators. In such games however the vehicle is constrained to a fixed predetermined and unvarying path.
In order to improve the play value of such vehicle games, "slotless car" games have been developed such as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,799 and 4,141,553. These "slotless car" games permit diversion of a toy vehicle from one lane into another as well as permitting control of the speed. However, the slotless car system is still limited to a track and depends for its steering on contact between the vehicles and one or the other side rails on the track.
Radio remote control systems have been developed for toy vehicles, such as, for example, toy aircraft, boats and rowing vehicles such as cars. However, such systems have been complex and expensive and are priced out of the usual toy market.